Gate of the Greeks
by Aialize
Summary: After the events on Galuna Island, Team Natsu was of course, given the reward of a golden key. However, the chief had offered another gift: a mysterious key that houses a spirit unknown to the Earthland. Oneshot.


"Will you accept this as a thank you gift to friends, instead of a reward to the guild?" Moka, the Village Chief asked with a smile.

Erza looked thoughtful for a short second before shaking her head. "It's hard to reject if you put it like that."

With her reply, all the villagers of Galuna Island cheered loudly; one even jumping up in joy. They really seemed to want them to take the reward, even though it was an unauthorized job (the main reason why Erza denied the reward in the first place).

In the background, Gray and Natsu stopped their fight and looked at the villagers and Erza with bright smiles.

"Seven million jewels!" Gray exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted.

But Erza wasn't finished.

"But to accept that would mean going against what out guild stands for. Although we'll gratefully accept the additional reward: the golden key."

In an instant, Gray and Natsu yelled in unison, "We don't want that!"

"I want it!" Lucy exclaimed, pushing through the duo before running towards Erza's side.

Moka laughed and then pulled out a golden key. "Here, we don't have any Celestial Mages anyway. And I know if it's in your hands, it would be in good hands." He passed the key to Lucy, who took it with a bright smile.

"Nn! I will take care of this spirit!" Lucy said while embracing the key with a happy face.

One of the villagers then said, "Ah Chief! Didn't we have that other key?"

"Ah, right!" But Moka didn't look too sure. "But I'm not sure if this lady can handle the key."

The Fairy Tail mages looked in confusion. Another Celestial Spirit key but it sounded dangerous.

"What key?" Lucy asked.

Bobo, the son of the village chief answered with a frown, "One villager just found it before. We were going to keep it but then some odd things happen to those who hold the key. They either sleep out of nowhere or do inexplicable things like dance and sing. And after dropping it, the memories of what you did are gone. The only thing most remember was a voice whispering to them."

Lucy gave a frown of her own. "I've never heard of a key doing that." She looked at Moka. "Can I see it?"

"But Lucy! This key sounds dangerous!" Erza told her.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, it seems fishy."

"Did someone say fish?" asked Happy. He got ignored.

Lucy smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'll just look at it, not touch it." The trio plus one cat still looked worried.

After listening to the mages' exchange, Moka paused for a few seconds and replied, "Okay, I'll lead you there."

Moka led them through the village. The villagers, even if they all looked worried plus curious, went to their own routines and jobs so it was only them and Moka and Bobo. Meanwhile, Lucy felt worried but somehow excited. It was another key and it seemed that this key was very strong (and dangerous!). She wanted to see it and check it out. After all, she had never, ever heard of a key that can control people somehow.

"Here it is. Just right on that rock." Moka pointed at the tall rock. "It was only until there that we can place it without singing, dancing, falling asleep or anything else that key made us do."

Bobo looked at Lucy. "Are you sure about this miss?"

Erza frowned. "I agree with him Lucy."

Lucy waved them off. "Don't worry, don't worry."

She went and walked closer towards the rock and then saw it. The key was like any other key she had but with a different design. It was a bronze key with an intricate heart-shaped bow and an end that also had a heart shape; it's design was similar to Virgo's key. Similar to most of the keys, the center of the bow was white and on it was the symbol of the spirit. Lucy didn't recognize the symbol. The symbol was similar to a magic circle but less intricate and has something like a six-petaled flower in the center and it was also colored pink.

It was then that she heard something in her mind whisper, _"Come, come."_

It was a female's voice and it sounded like it came from a young female. Something about that voice attracted her—she wanted to go and touch the key. She reached in closer and was going to grab the key when someone yelled,

"Lucy!"

Lucy snapped out of her trance and looked back. Natsu was the one who yelled and they were all now way closer to her and the key. Looks of worry were all plastered on their faces.

But Moka the Village Chief seemed speechless. "Y-You're…" He pointed at the key with a trembling finger.

Lucy and the others looked at where he was pointing at. Lucy blinked a few times. She was holding the key. She didn't remember that she touched it in anyway—only that she reached in for it. She held the key closer to her and examined it more. It really was an odd key that she had never heard of before.

"You…you aren't feeling anything weird?" Bobo asked. "A voice whispering or something similar?"

"I…I think I heard her." Lucy replied.

Erza asked, "Her?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It was a woman—no, a girl's voice. She sounded young." She looked at the key then at the chief. "Hey chief, do you mind if I try to summon her? The spirit, I mean."

Moka sighed but still nodded. "What's the use of a Celestial Spirit key if it doesn't get used? Besides, the key seems to like you."

Lucy laughed lightly. "Ah, yeah, I guess..? But anyway." She gripped the new key on the bow tightly. She didn't know why but this key excited her more than Sagittarius, her other recent grab.

Lucy took in a deep breath before stretching out her arm. "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." It was then that Lucy paused for a second. She asked for the name of the spirit. _What was the gate called?_

Something whispered to her and suddenly, she knew. **"Open a door to the Charmspeaker, Piper!"**

A bright pink light glowed from the tip of the key as a rush of energy flowed through Lucy. The torrent-like rush of this magic power made her feel ecstatic. The light slowly dissipated and revealed a woman who was probably the most beautiful female Lucy had ever seen.

With a slight pink aura surrounding her, the woman really did look young—around her late teens or so. Her brown hair was lush and long, braided with golden ribbons down one side so it fell across her shoulder. She wore a beautiful V-neck white sleeveless gown that went down to her ankles. Her arms were decorated by two delicate gold armbands on each and on her neck was a glittering necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers. Her make-up didn't seem too much but rather it brought out her obvious natural beauty, with subtle touches that made her lips cherry-red and brought out all the different colors in her kaleidoscopic-like eyes.

"Ah…wow…" Lucy was speechless and from the corner of her eye, her other companions were speechless as well.

"Eh, so this is Lucy's new spirit?" Well, except Natsu, in a way. "Hey miss, are you strong?"

The spirit frowned at Natsu. "Are you indicating that I can't be strong?"

Sensing the dangerous look the lady was giving Natsu, Lucy nudged the pink-haired boy on the shoulder.

Natsu ignored her. "No, I'm just asking if you're as strong as Erza. Also, why do you smell…flowery?"

The lady blinked before looking at her outfit, checking herself out. Then, something Lucy did not expect, she groaned loudly. "Why this again?! Thanks so much mom!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel the large amount of sarcasm in that last sentence.

"Anyway," the spirit looked at her. "you're my summoner?"

Lucy nodded, her face a little red from seeing a beautiful woman. "Yeah."

The lady smiled. "My name's Piper, Piper McLean. And I hope we'll work well together!"

* * *

 **A/N: So Piper as a Celestial Spirit... It's short, I know. But it's meant to be a oneshot from a random thing I just thought of. It was meant to be a complete whole fanfic where Lucy gathers the Seven... staring with Piper. I had thoughts of where she can find the other keys... like maybe Percy's key is at Tower of Heaven because it's an island? Although this was supposed to be Percy. It just became Piper because... *shrugs* It may get continued. Maybe.**


End file.
